


and then that word grew louder and louder (till it was a battle cry)

by ProbablyVoldemort



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Bellamy's 16, Everyone's a Kid, Gen, Murphy's 10, Narnia AU, Octavia's 7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raven's 15, but a different one than canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyVoldemort/pseuds/ProbablyVoldemort
Summary: The third nuclear war is raging, so Bellamy and Octavia are shipped off with a couple of orphans to a man with a bunker, where they're supposed to be safe.And he thinks things will be fine there, because Raven's hacked a radio and they can listen to the soldiers and it's almost like they're there, on the front lines, rather than holed up in an old bunker.But then Octavia finds another world in a wardrobe and Murphy makes a deal with a witch, and suddenly they're thrown into another war and Bellamy has no idea how he's going to get them all back to the real world alive.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. i used to whisper (it will be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello party people!
> 
> We are here with a Chronicles of Narnia fic! This actually started as a Bellamy and Clarke Prince Caspian/Susan fic, but then I started doing background for their first time in Narnia and was like damn now I want to write that too. So some Bellarke Prince Caspian/Susan will be coming in a future installment of this fic, so be aware of that.
> 
> As I said in the tags, they're all kids here. There won't be much in terms of ships for a while in this part of the fic. I do plan on having them come back to the real world by the end of this installment, and I have plans for the years they spend in Narnia, so there will be shipping opportunities. But right now they're children, so don't make it weird.
> 
> Fic title is from The Call by Regina Spektor and chapter title is from Forest Fire by Brighton
> 
> More notes to come at the end, but, for now, please enjoy!

Bellamy needed everything to just stop.

He stood under his umbrella, staring out at the train station. The rain needed to stop. The war needed to stop. The conductor needed to stop yelling for them to get on board. His mother had to stop trying to force them to go away from her.

“Look, Bellamy!” Octavia said, tugging on his coat. “Mommy bought a hat for my cat! It rhymes!”

He spared a glance at her old stuffed cat, one of the few that had survived their first evacuation, though it was down a leg. He forced a smile onto his face that he didn’t feel.

“That’s so cool,” he told her, and then stared out at the rain again as Octavia started listing other words that rhymed with cat and hat.

Oh, how he wished he were seven and have his biggest worry be finding rhyming words.

His gaze caught on another couple of kids, standing with a man. The girl looked maybe his age, the boy younger but older than Octavia. The tags on their coats were the same as the ones on his own and Octavia’s: they were being sent away, too. From the looks on their faces, they were old enough to know why.

Fuck, he hated being sixteen.

The whistle on the train blew again, and Octavia was still rhyming things, showing off her skills.

He could play that game, too, pretend he didn’t know what they were here for.

Train. Rain. A pain in his brain.

Fun.

“Bellamy.”

He sighed heavily, turning to look at his mother. He wished the rain would go back to being non-acid, like it used to be when he was Octavia’s age. He’d love to just stand in it and let it soak through to his skin. Being soaking wet would really fit his mood.

“Everything is going to be fine,” his mom said, reaching out and cupping his cheek. “Take care of your sister, Bellamy. She’s your responsibility now.”

Bellamy shook his head. “We’ll see you again,” he told her. “After the war’s done. We’re coming back.”

His mom didn’t say anything, just tugged him down into a hug, awkward with their umbrellas bumping.

“I love you,” she said, and Bellamy whispered it back, through the lump that was suddenly stuck in his throat. She released him and repeated the gesture with Octavia.

Then the conductor was yelling again, and his mom was hurrying them towards the train.

“This is so fun!” Octavia yelled, and Bellamy had to hurry after her and her stupid cat because she couldn’t be trusted to remember to use her own umbrella and not get stupid acid burns.

His mom was yelling goodbye and Octavia was waving as she ran towards the train, but Bellamy forced himself to not look back. He was mad at her for sending them away, for pretending that everything was going to be okay when it _wasn’t_. Nothing was okay. The world was on fire, and they were just supposed to leave her here? Alone? And he was supposed to pretend that that was fine so they wouldn’t upset Octavia?

Sixteen was such a dumb age. Why couldn’t the army have believed his fake ID when he’d gone to apply? If he was fighting, at least he was doing something other than hiding away like some dumb kid.

“Bell, this is so cool!” Octavia yelled as they boarded the train, way too loudly if the looks from the other passengers were giving them were any indication.

Bellamy shook out the umbrella, dropping it into an acid bin by the door. He’d be living underground for the foreseeable future, so he didn’t even care if he got it back.

“Be quiet, O,” he told his sister, checking the ticket pinned to his coat for their compartment number. “You’re supposed to be quiet on trains.”

Octavia rolled her eyes at him—or, rather, rolled her entire head. She hadn’t quite mastered just rolling her eyes yet—but quietly followed him down the aisle.

Their compartment was empty, so Bellamy stored their suitcase and claimed the seat by the door. Octavia already had her face pressed against the window, and he wasn’t about to assume that whoever was sponsoring their trip had booked the whole compartment for them.

If his mom had heard his thoughts, she’d sigh and roll her eyes at him and remind him that he was supposed to be thankful for this. _Whoever was sponsoring their trip_ was some random billionaire named Marcus Kane, who his mom knew in some unknown way. Or maybe it wasn’t unknown. It was highly possible that Bellamy just hadn’t been listening.

Anyway, rumour had it that Marcus Kane had a bunker, and that Marcus Kane was inviting some randomly selected children to live with him in the bunker. Somehow, his mom had snagged two of the spots for them, despite Bellamy’s best efforts to avoid having to go into hiding. This train was filling with children being sent to bunkers and safehouses away from the war, to billionaires and doomsday preppers and whoever else built bunkers and safehouses back when the supplies were still available.

Sure enough, two kids shuffled their way into the compartment. It was the two from before, the ones he’d seen on the platform. The boy just scowled at them and sunk down next to the other window, pulling his hood down over his face and ignoring Octavia’s overly excited attempts to introduce herself.

The girl, though, sighed as she sat in the final seat.

“Raven Reyes,” she said in response to Octavia’s prodding for her name. “And you are?”

“Octavia Blake,” she said, grinning and bouncing. “I’m seven. This is my brother Bellamy. He’s sixteen and grumpy because trains make him sick.”

Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Trains don’t make me sick,” he told Raven, who was watching him in amusement.

“How old are you?” Octavia pressed on. “Do you have any pets? Where are you going? Is he your brother? This is my cat, Mr. Dr. President McFingerbutt. Do you like him? How—”

“O,” Bellamy cut in, shaking his head. “You have to let her answer your questions or she’s not going to remember them all.”

Raven snorted. “Don’t worry,” she told him. “I have a great memory.” She turned back to Octavia. “I’m fifteen. I don’t have any pets. I’m going to live with Marcus Kane until this stupid war is over. This is John Murphy, but he bit me when I called him John, so make sure you call him Murphy. He’s ten, and he’s not my brother. We’ve just been living with the social worker together for a few weeks since—” She cut herself off, but Bellamy could tell where the sentence was going. _Since our parents died_. “I love Mr. Dr. President McFingerbutt. I really like his hat.”

“You’re going to Kane’s?” Bellamy asked before Octavia could jump in with more questions. Raven nodded. “So are we.”

“Great,” Raven said, offering him a small smile. “At least it’s not just me and Murphy.”

Octavia regrouped with her questions again, not even breaking off when the train started to move and her face pressed against the window again. Bellamy assured Raven that she didn’t have to amuse her if she didn’t want to, but Raven assured him it was fine.

He tuned out their chatter as the train rolled on, getting lost in his thoughts.

If he wasn’t responsible for Octavia, he’d find a way to ditch them at the next station. He’d get a better fake ID and he’d join the army. He’d fight, instead of being sent to hide.

But he had Octavia. _His sister, his responsibility._ He couldn’t just leave her, even if Raven seemed nice and Murphy seemed, well, in mourning, but he was sure Murphy was fine on a good day. Someone close to Octavia’s age that she could play with, anyway.

But he couldn’t just leave her. As much as he didn’t want to go to Kane’s stupid bunker, he couldn’t just leave his sister.

Octavia eventually fell asleep, her head leaning against the window, a trail of drool trickling down the glass. Murphy was out, too, if the snores coming from under his hood were anything to go by.

“So what’s your story?”

He snapped his gaze back to Raven, her face just visible in the dim light of the train.

“What’s yours?” he countered, and she raised a brow.

“I asked you first.”

Bellamy sighed, looking back at Octavia.

“Our mom knows Kane, somehow,” he said. “She managed to get us these spots, so I guess we’re there. I’d rather be fighting, though.”

Raven laughed a little. “Me too,” she agreed. “Youngest recruit ever to NASA a couple years back. I’m supposed to be going into space, but this damn war is keeping me on the ground. Apparently the fact that I have a PhD in literal rocket science is overruled by the fact that I’m a damn teenager, so instead of designing bombs to help end this thing, they’re sending me away until the war’s over or I turn eighteen, whichever comes first.”

Bellamy made a noise that he hoped was sympathetic, but he couldn’t help but be a little relieved. At least he had Raven in this, and they could complain about how much their situation sucked together.

“What about him?” Bellamy asked, nodding at the sleeping form of Murphy.

“I don’t know,” Raven said. “Never got his story. He prefers to swear and fight you, so watch out. He’d only been at the home for a couple of weeks, so I’m sure he’ll get better.” She sighed, sinking back into her seat. “Both his parents are recently dead, though. I did catch that. Poor kid.”

Bellamy didn’t point out that Raven’s parents had to be just as dead for her to have been in the home in the first place, just sighed in agreement.

They talked a while longer. Bellamy learned that all Raven had left was a boyfriend she hadn’t seen for the better part of a year, and that she was pretty sure that Murphy had no one left. He told her about his mom, and how he wished she was on this train instead of him. He learned that Raven had gotten her PhD at eleven and was recruited by NASA not long after. She’d been working there until the war got too close for them to be comfortable having a minor on staff and they’d shipped her home to her mother.

And now they were here, stuck on a train to a supposed safety that neither of them wanted.

Eventually Bellamy drifted off, too, unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

Raven was pissed.

She was pissed at NASA for kicking her to the curb for no good reason. She was pissed at Finn for not coming to the train station to say goodbye. She was pissed at her mom for drinking and driving and not waking up from her coma. She was pissed at the social workers for sticking her with Murphy of all people, like for some reason they thought they’d be a good pair.

The only people she wasn’t currently pissed at were Bellamy and Octavia, but she was sure it’d happen with time.

She was trying not to be pissed because the world already sucked and being pissed at it wasn’t helping, but it was hard. Being pissed was easy.

The food cart came by, though, when light was streaming through the window but the others were still asleep, so she scanned the card to Kane’s account that the social worker had given her and accepted the ration packets that the worker handed over. You’d think having a card being charged to a billionaire, they’d be able to get more than the usual rations, but apparently that wasn’t how things worked.

“I’ll be back again for dinner,” the worker said, smiling at Raven. “We’ll be at your stop early this evening. We have more than enough water stored, though. There’s a button on the roof whenever you need more.”

Raven forced a smile on her face as the worker left. They’d gotten the same information yesterday.

She opened her ration packet, picking through the bland protein packs and tough bars. Nothing special, even on a train to a billionaire’s bunker.

It might help, though. Having some food in her might make her less pissed. It was possible she was just hangry. It was slightly more than her share at the home, and significantly more than what she’d gotten when she lived with her mom. NASA, though, had the best rations. They were training astronauts, after all. They had to be well fed if they were going to make the trip.

Murphy woke up as she was partway through the protein pack, pushing his hood off his head and making his hair stick out in all directions. He needed a haircut, but Raven doubted he’d let anyone with scissors close enough to give him one.

“Do I get any fucking food?” he grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Raven raised a brow, holding the ration packs out of his reach. “Do I hear a please?”

Murphy scowled at her, half-heartedly reaching out a hand like he could stretch it far enough.

“Fuck you,” he told her, but she didn’t waver. He sighed. “Fine. _Please_ give me my fucking food.”

Raven rolled her eyes but tossed him a pack. It was better than anything else she’d get from him. “Bon appetit.”

Murphy tore open his pack and groaned. “I hate this shit,” he grumbled, already having shoved half a bar into his mouth. “Can’t we have some fucking real food?”

Raven ignored him, focusing on her own food and imagining it was actual meat. They’d had an actual turkey for dinner once at NASA. Fuck, she’d probably kill at this point for some real, actual food.

The Blakes woke up not long after. Bellamy first, taking both ration packs from Raven. He moved almost half of his rations into Octavia’s pack before she woke, and Raven pretended she wasn’t watching.

All in all, the train was about as dull as she anticipated it being. Bellamy pulled a book out of his bag at one point and started reading. Octavia busied herself with playing with her stuffed cat and drawing pictures in the fog from her breath on the window. Murphy didn’t do much, just bounced his leg in his seat like being forced to sit this long was a personal affront. Raven pulled out a sketchbook and worked on some designs she’d been playing with, ones that she might send to NASA if they ever answered her emails.

There were bouts of excitement, though. Like when Octavia dared try to get Murphy to play a game with her, and he chewed her head off with every curse that Raven knew and some she’d never heard before. Octavia ended up in tears, Bellamy looked like he wanted to strangle the ten year old, and Raven had had to threaten Murphy with sitting on him to get him to sit down and shut up again.

She really, really hoped the war ended soon.

Dinner came and went with the same ration packs as that morning, and Raven distracted Murphy and Octavia while Bellamy transferred part of his pack into his sisters—she was far too done with today for another fight to break out, and she wouldn’t put it past Murphy to argue over Octavia getting more than her share of food.

Octavia had passed out again by the time they reached their stop. Bellamy tried to shake her awake, but she just grumbled in her sleep, so he picked her up and carried her off the train. Raven grabbed their suitcase in her other hand, ignoring Murphy’s comments about her not carrying his (fucking) luggage, too.

It wasn’t raining, thankfully, so they stood huddled together while they waited for the station to clear out. People climbed onto the train. Others were ushered into cars. Still more just started walking.

Until they were all that was left, four kids standing alone at a train station.

“Bell, I want a bed,” Octavia mumbled against Bellamy’s shoulders. “You’re not comfy.”

“I fucking knew it was a fucking trick,” Murphy grumbled, kicking a pole holding up the shelter. “They’re just gonna fucking leave us here to fucking die.”

Bellamy was busy with Octavia, so Raven sighed.

“They’re not going to leave us here,” she assured Murphy, who didn’t seem to be paying much attention to her anyway. “Maybe they just got the train time wrong.”

So they waited.

They found a bench and Bellamy sat down first, adjusting his hold on Octavia. Raven tried to coax Murphy into stopping his kicking of the station walls, but sat down herself when he didn’t listen.

“Do you have his email?” Raven asked Bellamy, pulling out her tablet. There was no signal, but she could find one if she really tried. Murphy had moved on to punching a trash can, and she half watched him as she scrolled through her tablet.

“No,” Bellamy said, and Raven hummed. “They didn’t want to give us anything in case we got intercepted.”

That was the same excuse that the social workers had given them. It worked out great when they hadn’t been intercepted and now had no way of finding their ride.

“Stupid billionaires,” she grumbled, and Bellamy repeated it in agreement.

Eventually, Murphy got tired of fighting the building, and pulled his suitcase away from the wall where Raven had stored it.

“What are you doing?” she asked him, and he scowled at her, aggressively pulling the zipper open.

“They’re expecting us to fucking live here now, right?” he snapped, but didn’t give Raven any time disagree before plowing on. “Then I’m fucking going to live here and shit.”

He punctuated his statement by flipping open his suitcase and digging through it. A pile of clothes came out, and then he started stripping.

“What are you doing?” Raven asked, turning to stare out over the road to give him an ounce of privacy, despite the fact that he’d decided the open space of the train station was the best place to change his outfit.

“They want us to fucking live here,” he repeated, and clothes were flying again so Raven figured she was good to look again. Sure enough, he was dressed in a faded pair of Superman pyjamas and was tugging his hoodie back on top. He held his arms wide, gesturing at the pile of clothes he’d made on the ground. “I’m fucking living here.”

Raven watched him climb into the pile, burrowing into it and pulling more clothes on top of himself.

“Goodnight,” he added after laying there for a minute with his eyes closed, like they needed more clues as to what he was doing.

“Goodnight,” Raven echoed. She was too tired to deal with his shit right now. Just going along with him would either placate him or piss him off, and she didn’t want to put any extra effort into making sure she did one or the other.

Either playing along with Murphy’s ridiculousness was the right move or he was just too tired to care, as he just settled further into his nest of clothes and presumably tried to fall asleep.

“They are coming, right?” she asked quietly, turning back to Bellamy. He looked half asleep too, as tired from traveling as Raven felt. “They’re not just going to leave us here?”

Bellamy opened his mouth to respond, but then the empty station was suddenly lit up in light.

“Well, hurry up,” someone yelled, stepping out of the car. “You’re heading to Marcus Kane’s, right? We don’t have all night.”

Bellamy took Octavia to the car, and Raven hurried Murphy in repacking his clothes.

“I was sleeping,” he complained, doing basically nothing to help, his eyes half closed.

Raven huffed. “You can sleep in the car.”

Bellamy returned once he’d gotten Octavia settled, and, between the two of them, they had Murphy’s things repacked in no time.

“Let’s go,” she told the kid, and he sighed loudly as he pushed himself to his feet and followed after, his suitcase in Bellamy’s hand.

The lady driving the car’s name was Callie, but that was about all that was said on the drive. Murphy, thankfully, passed out just after they started driving, and was thus unable to risk their spots here by swearing up a storm or kicking the back of Callie’s seat or whatever else he could have thought up. Octavia, too, was fast asleep, keeping them from having to listen to her endless questions.

It was quiet. Quiet enough that Raven could have fallen asleep if she hadn’t been so keen on knowing the exact route to Marcus Kane’s secret bunker—not that even she could have remembered the hours of twists and turns they took to get there, presumably to throw anyone who might be following off their tail.

Bellamy seemed just as determined to stay awake, murmuring quiet stories to his sleeping sister under his breath.

They finally reached the bunker, and Raven could barely keep her eyes open. Murphy just grumbled and curled further into his seat when she tried to wake him, so she gave up with a sigh.

“I’ll take Octavia if you take Murphy,” she offered, and Bellamy hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Octavia was heavier than she looked, but Raven was able to heft her into her arms. Callie, speaking again for the first time since they’d left the station, offered to carry their bags.

The entrance to the bunker was hidden under a fake bush. If Raven had been even slightly more awake, she would have noted that it was a pretty well hidden bunker, but as it was, she was half asleep herself, so she just followed Callie down and into it.

The inside of the bunker passed in a blur as they were led to what would apparently be their room. It had four beds tucked into the corners. There were probably other things there, but Raven couldn’t bring herself to care about anything other than the beds.

After depositing Octavia in one, she couldn’t even bring herself to change into her pyjamas before collapsing in another, sleep overtaking her before she even registered her head connecting with her pillow.

Murphy liked swearing.

His parents had hated it, so he’d never dared utter a word while they’d been alive.

But then he’d gotten sick and they hadn’t had money for the medicine, so his dad had stolen some and then gotten caught and hung, and his mom had blamed him for his death.

The first time he’d sworn was at her dead body, after she’d drank herself to death, yelling every bad word he could think of at her cold, dead eyes.

It was satisfying, so he’d taken it upon himself to learn every swear there was and use them as much as possible.

He’d overheard a conversation some of the social workers had been having, and they it was something about a coping mechanism or some shit. He was controlling what he could when the world was uncontrollable. It sounded like bullshit, but they’d concluded that just letting him swear was the right answer, so he really didn’t care about their reasoning.

But whatever.

He liked swearing, so it was only natural that his immediate reaction upon waking up in a strange bed in a strange place was to immediately start listing every bad word he’d ever heard as loudly as he could.

“Can someone shut him up?” someone groaned, and then a pillow smacked him in the face.

“What the fuck?” he yelled, sitting up and scowling in the direction the pillow came from. He found Raven, her hair a giant mess that she was glaring at him through.

“Some of us are trying to sleep,” someone else said, so he turned his scowl on Bellamy.

“Fuck you,” he said, and Bellamy flipped him off, which was cool. He’d forgotten that you could also swear with your hands, and he mentally added it to his list of offenses. He rubbed at his eyes, glancing around the room. “Where are we?”

“We made it to the bunker last night,” Bellamy said, making his way across the room to the corner where Octavia was still asleep in her bed. “Had to carry you in because you wouldn’t wake up.”

“Oh.” 

Murphy glanced around, taking in their room. There were four beds, one in each corner. Their suitcases were stacked next to one of the wardrobes, waiting to be unpacked. There were a few bins scattered around, the top of one opened to show a few toys and games.

He had half a mind to explore, and another half to start throwing things just because he could, but his stomach grumbled before he could settle on one or the other.

“Do they want us to fucking starve?” he snapped, and he could hear Raven’s sigh from across the room.

Octavia was up and jumping around, way too excited to explore the boring room they were in. Murphy was a little bit jealous of her, that she could still be happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been happy.

“All the toys are bombs,” he told Octavia, who dropped the doll she’d been looking at with a scream and sprinted across the room to hide behind Bellamy. Bellamy scowled at him as he knelt down to explain to Octavia that the toys weren’t actually bombs, and Murphy flipped him off.

He climbed out of bed, his feet hitting the cold, cement floor, and wondered where his shoes had gone.

“Who stole my fucking shoes?” he snapped, and then found them next to his bed. He contemplated changing out of his pyjamas, but he was living in a fancy bunker now. The fancy bunker people could fight him if they wanted him to wear actual clothes.

Everyone else seemed to be taking the time to change into actual clothes—Octavia was just stripping in the middle of the room while Bellamy was hiding half under the blankets on his bed and Raven behind an open wardrobe door—so Murphy rolled his eyes and left the room.

“Where are you going?” Octavia called after him, and Murphy ignored her. “Wait for me!”

“O, come back!” Bellamy yelled, and Murphy ignored him too.

Octavia, apparently, was also ignoring her brother, which Murphy discovered when she bounced up beside him. Half her hair was still tied up in the ribbon she’d been wearing yesterday, the other half sticking out at angles, her shirt was backwards and she was missing a sock, and she had that stupid stuffed cat tucked under her arm.

“Are we exploring?” she asked, and Murphy rolled his eyes.

“We’re finding some fucking food,” he grumbled, shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. “If they don’t have any good shit here, I’m gonna fucking fight someone.”

Octavia stared at him, eyes wide. “That’s so many bad words,” she said, giggling a little as she jogged to keep up with him.

“Who fucking cares?” Murphy paused for a moment at a fork in the hall before randomly choosing a direction. “My parents are fucking dead. They can’t make me stop.” He chose another random direction. “Your parents aren’t here either. You can fucking swear too.”

Octavia giggled again. “Bellamy would get mad,” she pointed out, which was an even better reason for her to start swearing. Murphy could go for pissing people off.

“Fuck Bellamy,” he said, and Octavia laughed a little louder.

“Yeah,” she agreed, grinning at him. “Fuck Bellamy!”

They wandered through the maze of hallways a while longer, and Murphy thought that maybe he might almost remember what happiness was as he taught Octavia all the swear words he knew. He didn’t like this bunker. He didn’t like Octavia, or Raven or Bellamy for that matter.

But Bellamy was gonna be so fucking pissed. Murphy had only known him for a day, but he could already picture the look on his face.

It was gonna be fucking awesome.

Eventually, once Murphy’s stomach was growling so loud he was pretty sure it had started eating itself, they ran into the woman from the train station.

“There you are,” she said, sounding annoyed. “The others are already at breakfast.”

Murphy didn’t argue with her—he was too hungry and didn’t know if not getting to eat might be a punishment here—and he and Octavia followed her towards the food.

They found Bellamy and Raven in a huge dining room, one that looked like it was out of a fairy tale with a long table and a giant, shiny chandelier hanging from the roof.

He found himself staring at it, at the way it sparkled in the light. Why was it in a bunker? Why did it exist at all? If they’d had even just a bit of it, they could have paid for his medicine and his dad would’ve still been alive. And he wouldn’t have to be here.

Octavia didn’t seem at all distracted, pushing around him in the doorway and throwing her arms in the air.

“We’re back, bitches!” she yelled, and Murphy watched Bellamy’s head snap up at the table with satisfaction. “Where’s the fucking food?”

Murphy swerved around her, heading for the table. He dropped down into the seat beside Raven—there was one beside Bellamy, too, but he’d rather have food in his stomach before having to fight him—and stared down at the plate of food.

Real food.

There were eggs and some sort of long, thin meat, and what he was pretty sure were little bits of potatoes.

He didn’t waste any time to dig in, shovelling the food into his mouth probably too fast.

“What did you say?” Bellamy asked from across the table as Octavia took her seat.

“Bitches,” she said, stabbing her fork into her eggs. “Murphy taught me.”

Murphy could feel Bellamy’s eyes on him. “Did he?”

“She’s not a fucking baby, Bellamy,” Murphy said, once he’d swallowed all the food in his mouth. “She can say bitches.”

“Yeah, Bellamy,” Octavia whined. “I can say bitches.”

Murphy was glad he’d already filled his mouth again, because that kept him from grinning at the offended look on Bellamy’s face.

Octavia liked the bunker.

There was lots of food and lots of toys and lots of places to explore. Raven was really nice, and Murphy was grumpy, but he taught her so many new words, so she liked him too.

The lady was kind of scary, but she gave them food, so she was okay.

They were following her now, heading to find Mr. Kane, who was the owner of the cool bunker, so they could meet him.

Bellamy had brought her other sock and her shoes with him to breakfast, and now her feet weren’t cold anymore. He was such a smarty pants. But he also made her sit still while he fixed her ribbon, which wasn’t as nice of him.

“Do you think he has chocolate?” Octavia asked, staring down at the floor as she jumped between the darker parts of the concrete, Bellamy’s hand pulling her along too fast. She’d never had chocolate before. It was just for rich people, but Mr. Kane was rich. He probably had some. “Chocolate bitches?”

Bellamy sighed loudly. “Stop saying bitches.”

“Murphy says it’s allowed,” she pointed out.

Bellamy sighed again. “Don’t say bitches in front of Mr. Kane, then,” he said, and Octavia thought that was probably an okay rule. “And don’t ask him for chocolate.”

That was less of an okay rule, but Octavia didn’t have time to argue before they were going into a room.

There was a man in the room, and he was probably Mr. Kane because there was no one else there. He looked boring, and he was sitting at a desk with lots of books and a computer.

“You must be the children,” Mr. Kane said, standing up and coming around the desk when they came in. He smiled at them, but he looked tired while he did it. “Welcome. I’m Marcus Kane.”

“Bellamy,” Bellamy said, and then tugged Octavia a little closer to him. “This is my sister Octavia. You knew our mom?”

Mr. Kane’s next smile was a little bit less tired but a little bit more sad. “Yes,” he said. “Aurora and I grew up together.”

“When you were babies?” Octavia asked, giggling as she imagined her mom as a baby.

“Not when we were babies,” Mr. Kane said, smiling at her. “I think we met when we were about your age.”

“Woah,” Octavia said.

“I’m Raven,” Raven said, crossing her arms. “And I really _shouldn’t_ be here. NASA will be calling any day wanting me back and I’ll be leaving and—”

“I’m sure they will,” Mr. Kane interrupted. “It’s very nice to meet you, Raven. I hope you enjoy your time here until they do call.” He turned to look at Murphy. “And you are?”

Murphy just scowled at him, which wasn’t nice.

“That’s Murphy,” Octavia supplied, standing up on her toes. “He knows lots of cool words.”

“Octavia,” Bellamy muttered under his breath, but Mr. Kane just turned back to Murphy.

“Is that so?” he asked. “Like what?”

“Fuck off,” Murphy growled, and Octavia giggled.

Mr. Kane looked a little shocked for a moment, but then smiled again and clapped his hands together.

“Well, I should get back to work,” he said. “I hope you feel at home here. You’ll be seeing Callie more than me, so listen to any rules she has, but don’t be afraid to come find me if you need anything. Okay?”

Octavia raised her hand, holding her arm stiff when Bellamy tried to push it down again.

“Yes, Octavia?” Mr. Kane asked.

“Do you have any chocolate?” she asked, and Mr. Kane laughed.

“I can see if I can get some,” he said, and Octavia cheered quietly as Callie ushered them out of the room.

“Mr. Kane is not to be disturbed,” Callie told them once the door was closed. “You will avoid this hallway, along with any others labeled No Access and any locked rooms. Otherwise, you may do as you please, as long as you don’t destroy anything. There are speakers in most of the rooms, and I’ll make an announcement when meals are ready.”

And then she was gone, her heels clicking as she walked off down a hallway.

“Let’s explore,” Octavia suggested, turning so she could hang off Bellamy’s arm, lifting her feet off the ground. “ _Please_ , Bell?”

“Yeah, we can explore,” Bellamy agreed, and Octavia cheered, letting go of Bellamy’s arm and bringing Mr. Dr. President McFingerbutt close to her face to scream.

“Maybe he’s got some secret, high tech lab,” Raven guessed. “I could keep my mind sharp for when NASA sends for me.”

“Exploring is fucking shit,” Murphy declared, and Octavia didn’t know you were allowed to use two swears in a row. “I’m not fucking exploring.”

“Maybe you could go get dressed, then,” Bellamy suggested, and Murphy pointed at him with his middle finger.

“Fuck you,” he said, but then he followed them anyway when they left down the hallway.

The bunker was the coolest place Octavia had ever been. It was the bitch-est.

They found a room that was definitely set up with them in mind, full of more toys and games. There was a room full of work out stuff, another with a _giant_ TV and so many movies. There were lots of rooms full of books that Bellamy was excited about, and Raven was just as excited about the ones full of tech. There was a swimming pool full of actual, real water that wouldn’t burn. There was a gym with nets and balls.

There were lots of boring rooms, too, ones with beds or supplies or offices.

Octavia was trying to decide if they should try swimming first or go back and see all the toys when Callie’s voice echoed through the hallway calling them for lunch.

“One more first,” Murphy said, pushing open another door. He was still complaining about exploring, but Octavia was pretty sure he was lying.

They followed him into the room and it was…

“Boring,” Murphy declared, already turning around to leave.

It was pretty boring, Octavia had to agree. The room was completely empty except for a huge sheet that was covering up something big.

“What’s that?” she asked, running further into the room and tugging at the sheet. It came falling down, landing in a pile at her feet. She stared up at what was revealed. “Woah. Bitch.”

“That’s not even how you use it,” Murphy grumbled behind her. “What the fuck is that thing?”

Octavia took a step back. “It looks like a spaceship.”

“Spaceships aren’t wood,” Murphy said, and Octavia shrugged.

“But it looks like one.”

It did look like one. It was tall and, like Murphy said, made out of wood. It started out big at the bottom, and then gradually got smaller as it went up, until it rounded off into a point. The outside was carved with all sorts of cool pictures, and Octavia was going to have to come back after she ate lunch to look at it more.

“A dropship,” Raven said, and Octavia turned to look at her.

“What’s that?”

Raven shrugged, moving closer. “It’s a type of spaceship,” she said. “But it’s one that astronauts come back down to Earth in. This looks like a dropship.”

Octavia turned back to the thing. “Hello, dropship!”

“What does it do?” Murphy asked, coming around Octavia and starting to bang on the wood. Octavia jumped forward to help.

“Don’t break it,” Bellamy warned.

It was Raven who found the handle, and then they were pulling the big doors of the dropship open.

“It’s a wardrobe,” Bellamy said, as they all stared at the rows of fur coats.

“That fucking sucks,” Murphy said, and headed for the door. “Let’s go get some fucking food.”

Raven followed him, but Octavia reached out for the coats, running her fingers through the soft fur.

“O, let’s go,” Bellamy said behind, but Octavia ignored him.

She stretched up tall on her toes and grabbed one of the coats, tugging it off its hanger and out of the dropship and then pulling it on. It wasn’t cold enough in the bunker to need such a big coat, but she liked it.

“Do I look fancy?” she asked Bellamy, striking a pose.

He smiled at her. “So fancy,” he agreed, reaching around her to shut the doors. “Let’s go get lunch.”

After that, their days fell into a pattern.

Callie would direct them at breakfast of any new parts of the bunker to avoid that day, and then they’d only see her at meals after that.

Bellamy read emails from their mom to Octavia every few days, and helped her write responses.

Raven didn’t read her emails from Finn aloud, but the others could tell when she got them from the smiles she wore.

Murphy pretended he didn’t care that he wasn’t getting any emails, but would spend the hours after an email was received antagonizing whoever was within earshot until they snapped.

Picking fights was, in fact, Murphy’s main source of entertainment in the bunker. He’d managed to wheedle out the right buttons to make them all snap. It was an art.

He also enjoyed the occasional game of Yahtzee, but only after Octavia bugged him for hours about it. He couldn’t let her think he didn’t actually mind spending time with her.

Bellamy spent his time going through Kane’s giant library. Really, who gave the man permission to bring this many books into a fucking bunker? Not that he was complaining.

Raven made herself at home in taking apart and reassembling the various technology she found. She was going to be ready once NASA emailed saying they wanted her back. She had to keep her mind in gear if she didn’t want to make a fool of herself. Thankfully, Kane had more than enough machines and pieces of tech that she could fiddle around with.

Octavia played with her cat. And she played with the toys that Mr. Kane had. And she pleaded with Bellamy or Raven or Murphy until they played games with her. And she tried to learn how to swim, but the water was too scary even when she knew it wasn’t going to burn. And she pretended that she was really a princess stuck under the ground and one day a handsome prince was going to come and save her.

The children lived their lives, and Marcus Kane lived his, somewhere far away in this bunker where they never saw him.

For three months, it was routine. It was boring.

Until Octavia managed to convince the others to play hide and seek.

“—forty eight, forty seven, forty six—”

Octavia squealed when Bellamy started counting down, taking off at a sprint after Murphy. Where should she hide? She had to find somewhere really good, because she was the _best_ at hide and seek so she had to win.

Raven had run down the other hallway, and Murphy stole the really good hiding spot in the library with the secret rooms, so she was out of ideas. She could hear Bellamy’s numbers counting down in the distance, and started running faster and faster.

She had to find somewhere to hide.

She turned another hallway and hit a dead end, and knew she didn’t have time to find anywhere else, so she started trying doors. There was nowhere to hide in that gym. The swimming pool was too scary, and Bellamy said to not be in there without somebody else. There weren’t any secret spots in that library. This room just had the dropship.

 _The dropship_.

She stopped and opened the door again, sneaking inside and slowly closing the door behind her. She stared up at the big, wooden dropship for a second before opening the door and climbing in.

She closed it behind her because it wouldn’t be a good hiding place if they could see her, and closed her eyes as she leaned back into the soft fur coats. Callie had taken away the one she’d worn to lunch—they weren’t supposed to take them out of the dropship, apparently—and she missed it. Maybe she’d take another one after hide and seek and keep it secret in her bed.

She thought she might have heard something outside, so she backed up, slowly moving further and further into the dropship. The fur coats were soft around her, until they were pokey.

She stopped moving, reaching out to touch the pokey coat.

Only, it didn’t feel like a coat.

“What the bitch?” she whispered, stroking the pokey thing again. It felt like a tree? But why would Mr. Kane keep trees with his coats?

She kept backing up, trying to see how many trees they were. Soon, all the fur coats had disappeared and there was just trees, scratching her arms.

And then there was something cold touching her, something wet and cold and soft. And there was something crunchy under her feet.

And then the darkness of the dropship was disappearing, and it was bright.

She turned around and then froze, staring at her surroundings. She was still standing in the trees, but she wasn’t inside the dropship. She was outside, somehow, and there was a lamppost in the middle of the forest.

Something was falling from the sky, and she took a few steps, the same something crunching under her feet. She held her hand out, catching a few flakes of the something on her palm. It looked like ashes, but whiter. Soft and fluffy and cold.

She could remember it from the movies. The people in the movies liked to play in it and roll in it. It was like rain but cold. Snow? Yeah, it was snow.

She spun around and giggled, throwing her arms out and tilting her head back, sticking out her tongue to catch the snow on her tongue.

And then there was a thud and a gasp, and she stopped, spinning around to see who it was.

It was a boy. He looked like he was about Murphy’s age, with dark skin and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. The scarf was the only thing he was wearing, and she could see tattoos on his chest and arms. He was probably cold. Octavia was cold and she was wearing clothes.

But the fact that he wasn’t wearing clothes wasn’t even the weirdest part of the boy.

No, when Octavia’s eyes left his face and his scarf and his tattoos, she found his legs. His legs that weren’t people legs and were instead the legs of a goat, maybe. Or a deer. Something with fur and hooves. And at his feet—hooves—was a pile of packages that he must have dropped.

“I didn’t know other people lived in the bunker,” Octavia said, and the goat boy just blinked at her.

“Bunka?” he repeated, tilting his head. “What’s that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> It might take a bit to get the next chapter up, because I've got a few things I'm working on right now, but I think I've passed my writer's block and I'm in a lull for a couple weeks in terms of uni deadlines so hopefully I'll be cracking out the updates for a bit.
> 
> But in the meantime, comments and kudos give me life and make me write faster, so be sure to drop those!
> 
> And you can come find me on Tumblr at probably-voldemort!


	2. and time stood still where the winter won't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but we are BACK!!
> 
> Title for this chapter is from TobyMac's New World (a song explicitly about Narnia which like is decently cool).
> 
> I'm not going to guarantee that updates will be anywhere near regular, but I will try to make them more regular than the long break between the last one and this one. I've got plans and I want things to happen. That being said, I am in university full time and obviously that takes priority. I also have a couple other multichapters I'm working on, too, so updates will come when they can and will hopefully not have too long of a wait in between.
> 
> That's about all I need to say here, so without further ado, please enjoy!

Octavia cocked her head. “What do you mean, what’s the bunker?” she asked. “We’re in the bunker.”

“No.” The goat boy shook his head, his red scarf flapping. “We’re not in Bunka. I don’t know what that is.”

It was weird that he was living in the bunker but didn’t know what it was, but Octavia figured that maybe he was just playing a game. Maybe in the snowy part of the bunker, they had a different name for it. Different people had different names for things sometimes.

The goat boy didn’t give her a chance to argue anymore though. He took a step closer to her, squinting at her through the still-falling snow.

“I think,” he said, and then stopped again, tilting his head as he took her head. “You’re a Daughter of Becca, aren’t you?”

Octavia giggled and shook her head. “My mom’s name is Aurora, not Becca,” she told him. “And my name’s Octavia.”

“But you’re a girl?” the goat boy pressed, looking almost excited.

Octavia wondered why he was asking such boring questions when they could be talking about the snow or his goat legs or the fact that Mr. Kane had a whole entire forest in his bunker. “Yeah, I’m a girl.”

The goat boy took another step towards her, his eyes lighting up. “A _Human_ girl?”

“Of course a human girl,” Octavia said. “What other kind of girl would I be? An alien?”

“Right,” the goat boy said, smiling at her. “Of course you’re a Human girl. I’ve just never met a Child of Becca before.” He adjusted his scarf, and he was close enough now that Octavia could see little horns growing from his head. It was so bitch. She wanted little horns. He stuck out his hand, startling her. “I’m Lincoln.”

“Nice to meet you, Lincoln,” Octavia said, shaking his hand and making sure to use her best manners. Bellamy would be so proud of her.

“Nice to meet you, too, Octavia, Daughter of Becca,” Lincoln said, shaking her hand. Octavia thought about reminding him that her mom’s name was Aurora, _not_ Becca, but decided to let it go for now. She didn’t care what he thought her mom’s name was, not when she had so many questions to ask him, too.

But Lincoln beat her to it with another question. “How did you get to Soncha?”

“Soncha?” Octavia repeated. “What’s that?”

“This is the land of Soncha,” Lincoln said, spreading his arms wide. “Everything that lies between the lamppost and the great castle of Sonchakapa by the sea.” He dropped his arms. “You came from the woods. Did you come all the way from Arkadia?”

There were a lot of words that Lincoln was saying that Octavia didn’t understand.

“No,” she said, because she was pretty sure she hadn’t come all the way from Arkadia, wherever that was. “I was in the dropship in the bunker.”

“Oh,” Lincoln said. He shook his head. “I’ve never been good at geography. So many strange countries.”

“But it’s just over there,” Octavia insisted, pointing back at the lamppost. “But there’s no snow there. I’ve never seen snow before.”

Lincoln’s face fell. “I’d like to have never seen snow before,” he said, sighing. “It is always winter in Soncha. It’s been winter since before I was born.”

“Oh,” Octavia said. Lincoln sounded sad, but she didn’t know how he could be sad about the snow. “But it’s so pretty.”

“And cold,” Lincoln added. He bent down, starting to pick up his packages. “We’re gonna get sick if we stay out here any longer.”

“Maybe you should wear a sweater next time,” Octavia suggested, helping him pick up his packages. “My mom always makes me bring a sweater.”

Lincoln just laughed, even though Octavia hadn’t thought she’d said anything funny. He finished collecting his things and smiled at her.

“Octavia, Daughter of Becca, from the city of Dropship in the sunny land of Bunka,” he said, “would you like to come back to my home for tea?”

Octavia did want to go back to Lincoln’s home for tea. She didn’t really _like_ tea, but she liked Lincoln. He was cool. She didn’t know what he was talking about most of the time, but it had been so long since she’d talked to someone that wasn’t Bellamy or Raven or Murphy or Callie. She hadn’t even seen Mr. Kane in a long time.

So, yeah, she really did want to go have tea with Lincoln.

But…

“Bellamy’s probably missing me,” she sighed. “I’ve been in here for a while and he’s probably already found Raven and Murphy so I should probably go back.”

“Who are they?” Lincoln asked. “Bellamy and Raven and Murphy? Are they also Children of Becca?”

Octavia didn’t point out that, again, Becca wasn’t her mom’s name. She figured that, if Lincoln was asking if they all had the same mom, then he was asking if they were her brothers and sisters.

“Yeah,” she said. “I guess. Bellamy’s my brother, and Raven and Murphy live with us, which kind of makes them our brother and sister. Maybe.”

She wasn’t sure how those things worked, but Lincoln smiled at her anyway.

“It’ll be okay,” he said. “My home isn’t that far away, and I have tea and a fire and toast and some chocolate.”

“Chocolate?” Octavia repeated, forgetting all worries that her brother and the others were probably missing her. “You have chocolate?”

“I think so,” Lincoln said. “Are you coming, then?”

Octavia nodded, and grabbed onto Lincoln’s arm when he offered it, and off they went.

Octavia liked it in Soncha. 

She was pretty sure they weren’t in the bunker. It didn’t _really_ make sense, but she guessed that the dropship had a door in the back that led to the outside, to somewhere where the radiation wasn’t as bad and so there was still snow that they could touch without getting burnt. Or maybe the radiation _was_ bad, but a different bad, and that was why Lincoln had goat legs.

She liked Lincoln, too, and she talked with him as they walked to his home. He was ten, just like Murphy, but he didn’t say anywhere near as many bad words as Murphy did. Lincoln lived by himself without his parents, and Octavia remembered what Bellamy had said before she could question where his parents were.

“Their parents are dead,” Bellamy had said about Raven and Murphy, whispered it when they were alone on their first day in the bunker. “That’s why they’re not with them. So don’t ask about their parents.”

“But we’re not with Mommy,” she’d pointed out. “And she’s not dead.”

“That’s different,” Bellamy had said, but he hadn’t said why.

So Octavia didn’t ask where Lincoln’s parents were. She didn’t know if he was in the same different as they were with their mom, or if he was an orphan like Raven and Murphy. He just lived by himself, and that was okay.

Soncha was pretty, and the snow was pretty. After she went back, she was going to have to bring the others here. Bellamy would be so, so, _so_ surprised that there was snow, and she was pretty sure even Murphy would like it here.

It wasn’t long before they at a tall, tall wall of rock. A cliff. It was definitely too high to climb, even if everyone wasn’t probably looking at her.

She realized after a minute that Lincoln wasn’t also staring up the cliff, but had instead walked over towards the rock, and then into it.

“A cave?” Octavia asked, bouncing over to him. “You live in a cave? That’s so bitch!”

“Bitch?” Lincoln repeated as she followed him inside. “What does that mean?”

“I dunno,” Octavia said. “Murphy taught me it. I think it means, like, really cool.”

“Oh,” Lincoln said. “Bitch.”

They made it inside the cave then, and Octavia looked around. It really _was_ bitch. Lincoln’s home was the coolest. He had a fireplace with a real fire, and a table and lots of books that Bellamy would definitely love. He had some chairs that looked comfy, and a bed in the corner, and a stove where Lincoln had gone over to turn the kettle on.

Octavia decided that she was going to live in a cave just like Lincoln’s one day. Or maybe a castle.

“So bitch,” she told Lincoln, and he grinned at her.

They drank their tea in the comfy chairs by the fire, and Lincoln shared a bit of chocolate with her that tasted so much better than she’d ever thought it would. Octavia was pretty sure she could live her entire life and only ever eat chocolate and she’d be so happy.

Lincoln told her stories about Soncha as they ate and drank. In the spring, the Nymphs in the water would come out and dance at midnight with the Dryads in the trees and the Fauns like Lincoln. There was a Stag that was as white as the snow, and there were hunting parties that lasted a long, long time. The Stag would grant your wishes if you caught him. In the summer, sometimes the rivers would run with wine instead of water.

“But those are just stories,” Lincoln said, looking sad. “I heard them from my parents, who heard them from their parents, who heard them from their parents. It’s only ever winter now. The Nymphs are frozen under the ice in their rivers and streams, and it’s too cold for the Dryads to come out much without their leaves and flowers.”

“Oh,” Octavia said slowly. “That’s sad.”

“Yeah,” Lincoln agreed, then looked over at Octavia. “Tell me about Bunka.”

So she did. She told him about the war outside, and how Bellamy and her mom didn’t think she knew how bad it was, how scary it was. She told him about how the rain burned your skin, and how she’d never seen snow before, but she’d seen ash storms that almost looked the same, but wasn’t as pretty, wasn’t as cold. She told him about the fights she’d heard when Bellamy and her mom had thought she was asleep, about how Bellamy wanted to fight but he was too young to be in the army. She told him about Mr. Kane and the bunker, about meeting Raven and Murphy.

She talked and she talked and she talked, until their snacks were done and their tea was done. She talked, and then Lincoln talked, and then she talked again. Back and forth and back and forth.

Lincoln brought out an instrument at some point. It was made of a bone or a horn, one end gold, with swirling patterns painted up the length of it, patterns that matched the ones tattooed on his chest. He played it for her, songs from a long, long time ago, back before it was always winter. Some of the songs made Octavia want to laugh and dance. Others made her want to cry. Others made her want to fall asleep.

When Octavia finally thought to think about her brother and the others who were definitely missing her now, the bit of light that had been shining in from outside the cave has disappeared, and the clock above Lincoln’s fireplace had chimed through quite a few hours.

“Oh no!” she said, jumping to her feet and interrupting Lincoln’s horn playing. “I need to go home! It’s night! Nobody knows where I am!”

“Oh.” Lincoln slowly put his horn down. There was a look on his face that was like the ones Bellamy and her mom had when they were talking about things they didn’t want her to know about.

“What?” she asked. “Is there a problem?”

“Oh, Octavia.” Lincoln shook his head and started moving, pacing back and forth across the cave, his hooves clicking on the stone floor. “I’m not good, Octavia.”

“What?” Octavia said again. “Yes, you are. You’re nice and you have chocolate.”

“But I’m _not_ ,” Lincoln insisted. “I’m not good. I’m a really bad Faun, Octavia. I shouldn’t have brought you here.”

Octavia really didn’t know what he was talking about, but Lincoln was her new friend, and she couldn’t let him think he was bad

“Yes, you should’ve,” Octavia told him. “You’re not bad, Lincoln. You’re good. I like you. You’re my friend, and I want to come play again. But Bellamy doesn’t know where I am, so I just need to go to the bunker and tell him where I’ve been.”

Lincoln shook his head. “You wouldn’t want to be my friend if you knew what I’ve done.”

Octavia was starting to get a little scared, but she didn’t say that. She didn’t want Lincoln to think she wasn’t tough, because she was tough. She was the toughest. She was tough as bitch.

“What did you do?” she asked slowly, quietly.

Lincoln stopped pacing and made a face at her before closing his eyes. “I work for the Heda,” he whispered.

Octavia had no idea what that meant.

“Heda?” she repeated. “What’s that?”

Lincoln took a shaky breath. “The Commander. She’s the one that rules Soncha,” he told her, starting up his pacing again. “She’s the one who made it winter all the time!” CHRISTMAS!!!

“Oh,” Octavia said, blinking at him. “That’s awful! What does she pay you for?”

“That’s the bad part,” Lincoln said, stopping pacing and turning to look at her. His face was scrunched up, and Octavia thought he might start crying soon. “I’m a kidnapper. Look at me, Octavia. Do I look like I’m the kind of Faun who’d meet a lost kid in the woods, pretend to be her friend, bring her home and give her chocolate and tea, and then wait until she fell asleep so I could hand her over to the Heda?”

“No,” Octavia said slowly. She could feel something bad bubbling up in her stomach, the same sort of feeling she got when she was sick. She took a step backwards, towards the entrance to the cave, without noticing she’d done it. “You’re nice. You wouldn’t do that.”

Lincoln sighed, throwing his arms wide. “But I have!” he cried. “I’m doing it right now!”

Octavia took another step back, feeling even more like she was going to be sick. “What do you mean?”

“You’re the kid,” Lincoln said, shaking his head, and Octavia stepped back again. “I have orders from the Heda that if I ever see a Child of Becca, I need to catch them and hand them over to her. You’re the first Child of Becca I’ve ever met, so I pretended to be your friend, and I’ve been waiting for you to fall asleep so I could send word to _her_.”

“But you’re not gonna,” Octavia said, backing up even further, on purpose this time. She could feel tears in her eyes, could feel them leaking down her cheeks. She was trying not to be scared, because she really did like Lincoln, but she didn’t like the sound of the Heda, and she _really_ didn’t want to have to go to her. “You won’t. You _can’t_ , Lincoln. My brother already misses me. I have to go home.”

“If I don’t,” Lincoln said, and he was crying now, too, “she’ll find out. She knows everything, Octavia. She’s got eyes and ears _everywhere_. If she finds out I met you and didn’t kidnap you, she’ll cut off my tail and saw off my horns. If she’s _really_ angry, she’ll turn me into a statue of a Faun and keep me in her horrible, terrible castle until the four thrones of Sonchakapa are filled with Children of Becca, and nobody knows when that will happen or if it ever even will.”

Octavia shook her head. “I’m sorry, Lincoln,” she whispered. “But please let me go home. _Please_.”

“I will,” Lincoln whispered back, nodding. “I’m not gonna turn you in, Octavia. I can’t. I’d never met a Human before. If I had, I wouldn’t have started working for her.” He nodded again, swallowing, and wiped at his eyes. “We need to leave now, though. I’ll take you back to the lamppost, and then you can find your way back to Dropship and Bunka?”

Octavia nodded, and then Lincoln was wrapping his scarf around his neck again and they were hurrying off. The woods were full of the Heda’s spies, and they liked to come out at night. They moved quickly, their heads down as they hurried from shadow to shadow. Octavia let herself breathe properly again as soon as they saw the lamppost.

“You can find your way back from here, Daughter of Becca?” Lincoln asked.

“My mom’s name is Aurora,” she told him again. But she looked through the trees, and could almost see where the fur coats started again. “I think I can get back.”

“Good,” Lincoln said. He shifted a bit, wrapping his arms around his bare chest. “Do you think you can forgive me?”

“Yeah,” she said. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Octavia was glad that Lincoln was still her friend. She was glad that he wasn’t going to give her to the Heda, even if she was still confused about a lot of things. She wasn’t mad at him because he hadn’t even done anything bad in the end.

“I hope you don’t get your tail cut off,” she added, because that sounded like it would hurt.

Lincoln smiled at her. “Goodbye, Daughter of Becca,” he told her, and Octavia smiled back.

“Goodbye, Lincoln,” she said. “I’ll come back for more tea another day.”

And then she was running into the trees as fast as she could. Soon, the trees got thicker and thicker, and she had to slow down. The branches gave way to something soft a minute later, the fur coats coming back, and then the snow turned to wood under her feet.

And then she was tumbling out of the dropship door back into the bunker.

She slammed the door closed, and then ran out into the hallway.

“I’m back, bitches!” she yelled. “I’m here! I came back, Bellamy! I’m okay!”

Raven came out of her hiding place when she heard Octavia screaming something too far away for her to hear. She sounded panicked, though, so she picked up her pace as she hurried through the halls.

She almost crashed into Bellamy as their hallways converged, and then it wasn’t long before Octavia _did_ crash into Bellamy, wrapping her arms around his legs, Murphy on her heels and looking a dangerous mix of confused and amused.

“I’m back,” Octavia panted. “I’m sorry I was gone for so, so long, but I’m back now.”

“What are you talking about, O?” Bellamy asked, patting her on the back. His brows were drawn together when he glanced over at Raven, and she shrugged.

Octavia pulled away and looked around at all of them, her eyes wide. “Weren’t you worried about where I was?”

Raven couldn’t help the incredulous laugh that came out. “You’ve been hiding, huh?” she asked, shaking her head. “Oh, Octavia. That’s the point of hide and seek. You were supposed to wait there until Bellamy found you.”

Octavia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I _know_ how to do hide and seek,” she told Raven, and Murphy started snickering. “But I’ve been gone for _hours and hours_!”

Raven shared another look with Bellamy while Murphy laughed harder. What was Octavia talking about?

“O, you’ve only been gone for a minute,” Bellamy said, and Octavia shook her head. “I hadn’t even finished counting yet.”

“No,” Octavia insisted. “I left and I went in the dropship and I’ve been gone for _hours_ and I had tea and toast and chocolate and I was _gone_!”

“You’re fucking insane,” Murphy told her, still laughing, and Raven shoved his shoulder. “Ow! What the fuck?”

“Someone is gonna punch you one day, and you’re gonna deserve it,” she hissed at him, before turning to Octavia, ignoring the way Murphy was flipping her off. “Octavia, sweetie, that’s silly. You haven’t been gone that long.”

“She’s not being silly,” Bellamy said. He offered Octavia a smile. “You’re just playing a game, right, O?”

“No!” Octavia yelled, stomping her foot. “No, it’s not a game, Bell! The dropship is magic! There’s a whole entire world inside! There’s a forest and snow— _real_ snow, Bell. It’s so cool!—and a boy with goat legs named Lincoln and there’s an evil Heda who kidnaps kids and turns people into statues and it’s called Soncha and it’s _so cool_! And it’s real!”

Bellamy sighed. “Octavia—”

“No,” Octavia said again. “I’ll show you.”

And then she was gone, running back through the halls again.

“What the fuck is wrong with _her_?” Murphy asked. Raven smacked him in the arm, ignoring his swearing as she followed Bellamy after Octavia.

“We’re not actually fucking listening to this shit, right?” she heard him yell after them. “She’s fucking crazy!”

“Just look!” Octavia insisted when they arrived in the room with the dropship. She had the doors swung open wide.

It would’ve been a tight fit for Bellamy to squeeze his lanky body into the wardrobe, so Raven climbed inside, pushing aside the fur coats. She made her way to the back, and then banged on the wood.

“No secret worlds in here,” she called, sticking her head back out. Murphy had arrived, too, pinned in the doorway by a glare from Octavia. “Just a regular closet.”

“Nothing back here either,” Bellamy added, coming back around from the back of the dropship.

“It’s in there,” Octavia insisted, jumping up into the dropship with Raven. She pushed through the coats, heading towards the back. “It’s right—oh.”

“This was a great joke,” Raven told her, hopping out of the dropship. “You really got us for a minute.”

“It wasn’t a joke,” Octavia protested weakly, her lip stuck out as she climbed back into the room. “It’s real. The back wasn’t there, and the coats turned into trees, and I really, actually went to Soncha.”

Murphy laughed. “You’re fucking crazy,” he told her.

It happened too fast for Raven to really react. One second Octavia was pouting next to her, the next she was flying across the room, snarling as she launched herself at Murphy. They both tumbled to the ground, and then Octavia was straddling him, her little fists flying at him. Raven winced as she heard a loud crack, and then she and Bellamy were both flying across the room.

“Octavia!” Bellamy yelled, pulling his sister off of Murphy, her arms and legs still flailing. “Octavia, what are you doing?”

“I’m not crazy!” she screamed. “It’s real! It’s all real!”

Bellamy caught Raven’s eye and she shook her head, and then he was carrying his sister out of the room, still kicking and screaming.

Raven focused her attention on Murphy, dropping down to her knees beside him.

“Hey,” she said, grabbing his shoulder and helping pull him until he was sitting. One of his hands was pressed against his eye, and she’d be willing to bet that was where the crack had come from. “Come on, Murphy. You can do it.”

“She punched me,” he said, incredulous, and Raven could only assume the lack of swearing coming from his mouth was due to shock. “She punched me.”

Raven resisted the urge to tell him he sort of deserved it. Who had she pissed off in a past life to be saddled with Murphy as her pseudo little brother?

“Let me see your eye,” she said instead, sighing, and he let her pull his hand off his face. She tried to hide her wince at his already swelling and purpling eye, and offered him a sympathetic smile. “Yeah, I think you’re gonna have a bruise. Sorry, kid.”

“She punched me,” Murphy said again, not seeming like he’d even heard her. She could see the moment the pain set in, watched him crumple in on himself. “Ow! Fuck. It hurts, Raven.”

Raven sighed again, reaching out to ruffle his hair. It was telling of how much pain he was in that he let her do it.

“Come on,” she told him, grabbing his hands. “Let’s go get you some ice.”

He let her pull him to his feet, sniffing as he went. He let go of her hands once he was standing, using his own to swipe at his uninjured eye.

“I’m not crying,” he told her, the effect muffled by the waver in his voice and the tears running down his cheeks. “I’m not. My eyes are just leaking cause one of them got punched.”

“Sure,” Raven agreed, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and steering him out of the room. “Perfectly logical.”

She didn’t mention the way he leaned against her as they walked. Didn’t want to hurt his pride too much.

It took three days for Octavia and Murphy to be friends again. Or, at least, that weird not-quite-friends that they’d been before, where Murphy antagonized Octavia and Octavia begged him to play with her and he pretended it was a hardship when he said yes. In those three days, Murphy’s eye had ballooned into quite the purple shiner. Bellamy honestly couldn’t feel that sorry for him. If Murphy had been sixteen rather than ten, he probably would have punched him in the face by now, too.

That didn’t mean Murphy had stopped making fun of Octavia and her imaginary world in the dropship. He took every opportunity to make up fake worlds he’d found and ask Octavia if she’d found anymore.

The talk Bellamy had had with Octavia about fighting with her words rather than her fists seemed to be working, though, because she’d taken to calling Murphy a bitch instead of adding to the pattern of bruises all over him.

Bellamy really didn’t have any idea why Octavia was suddenly so insistent that there was another world inside the dropship, but he had bigger things to worry about than her overactive imagination.

Which was why he was currently hiding away with one of Kane’s laptops in one of the studies, trusting Raven to keep another brawl from breakout out between their two youngest roommates.

He dug a hand into his hair and let his forehead drop onto the desk.

He was still sitting there like that when he heard footsteps, and he quickly shot up, slamming the laptop shut.

“Don’t hide your _porn_ on my account,” Raven laughed, pulling herself up to sit on the desk, and Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief.

“I wasn’t watching porn,” he told her, rolling his eyes. From the way Raven tilted her head at him, he didn’t think he’d done a very good job hiding the dejection in his voice. “Where are Octavia and Murphy?”

“Watching a movie,” Raven said. “I think they’ll survive a few minutes alone.” She shifted, tilting her head. “Seriously, though, Bellamy. You’ve been sneaking away every couple days for a month. What are you doing in here?”

“Nothing,” he told her, standing up and taking the laptop, returning it to its hiding place behind a row of books on a shelf. He could finish it later.

Raven hopped off the desk, moving into his line of sight to roll her eyes at him. 

“Come on,” she told him. “I could hack whatever security you’ve got there in, like, a minute. Tops. You might as well tell me.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him. “And, anyway, maybe I can help with whatever your secret mission is.”

Bellamy stared at her for a long minute. He really didn’t want to talk about it. Talking about it would make it real.

But, as it was, not talking about it wasn’t helping, either. He’d been sitting on this for almost a month, all on his own, and it was eating at him. If he didn’t say something, he might snap soon. Maybe talking to Raven would be better than that.

He sighed, dropping down on the couch against one of the walls and resting his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. Raven followed, dropping down next to him. He didn’t say anything for a long time, gathering his thoughts. How did he even put this into words? How was he supposed to voice the fears he’d been swallowing down for weeks?

“I was writing an email,” he finally said, simple, in no way the full story. He didn’t raise his head, didn’t look over at Raven.

He heard her shift, though. “To your mom,” she prompted, which, yeah, that was the only person he emailed.

“No,” he said, and squeezed his eyes shut. “ _From_ my mom.”

Raven didn’t say anything for a long time. When she finally did, it was only a quiet, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, and sighed. “We haven’t gotten anything from her in thirty four days.”

“But you and Octavia read an email from her a few days ago.” Raven said it slowly, like she was trying to put the pieces together and not coming up with anything that made any sense. “I played video games with Murphy so he wouldn’t freak out about it.”

“Yeah.” Bellamy nodded against his hands, his voice cracking on the word. “Yeah, but Mom wasn’t the one to write it.”

“You did,” Raven whispered, finally coming to the truth. “For Octavia.” Bellamy nodded again. “Do you think she’s…?”

She didn’t have to finish her thought for Bellamy to know what she was thinking. It was the same thing that he was trying not to think, the same thought that grew harder and harder to ignore with every day they didn’t hear from her.

“She never went more than two or three days without sending something,” he told her in lieu of answering her unasked question. There was a lump in his throat, one that was getting bigger and bigger and making it harder for him to breathe. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, Raven. I just keep writing these stupid emails, because I don’t know what I’m supposed to tell O. I _can’t_ tell O. I can’t be the one to tell her that Mom—”

He cut himself off, both because he couldn’t say it, couldn’t put into words the worst thing that could happen, the worst thing that probably already had happened, and because the lump in his throat had pushed its way out in a sob.

He let Raven tug her against him, let her hold him as he cried.

And he cried and cried, longer than he could remember crying in a long time.

When he was finally able to catch his breath, he sniffed, pulling away from Raven and moving further from her on the couch.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, staring down at the floor.

“It’s fine,” Raven said. “If you want to talk…”

“I don’t,” he interrupted, digging a hand into his hair. “I really, really don’t want to talk about it. I would honestly really like to talk about anything else. Like _literally_ any—”

“Finn’s cheating on me.”

He did look at Raven then, his head snapping over towards her. She wasn’t looking at him, picking at a loose thread on her shirt instead, her feet tucked up under her.

“What?”

She glanced up at him, just long enough to give him a wry grin before staring down at her lap again.

“It’s alright,” she assured him. “I’m not _that_ upset. And it’s not like it’s shocking. I haven’t even seen him in almost a year. I don’t know if I wouldn’t have cheated on him, too, if I had the option.” She sighed, heavily, and Bellamy could tell it was bugging her more than she was letting on. “I got an email from his other girlfriend a few days ago. She caught him emailing me, and swears she didn’t know about me before that.”

“What a dick,” Bellamy said, and he got a bit of a smile out of her at that.

“I haven’t told him I know,” she said. “It’s not like I haven’t had the chance, and he probably knows that she was threatening to email me herself. But I just—I don’t think I _can_ tell him, you know? He’s the only person I have left. If I tell him I know, if I break up with him, I’ll lose him, too.”

Bellamy knew how she felt. It was the same reason he was still writing emails from a mom who wasn’t sending any. It was the same reason he still couldn’t admit to himself or out loud what was more and more likely to be true with every day that passed.

“He’s not the only person you have,” he told Raven, because she already knew all of that. She looked up at him and he smiled, hoping it was a reassuring one and not a depressing one. “You’ve got me, Raven. And you’ve got Octavia, and you’ve even got Murphy, even if he might pretend not to care. You’ve got more than just Finn.”

She smiled back. “Same to you.”

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before something else that she’d said clicked.

“Hey,” he said, reaching out and gently shoving her shoulder. “What about me? Am I not a good enough option?”

It took a second for it to click for Raven, and then she snorted.

“Oh, what?” she asked him, shaking her head. “You want to be my secret mistress? Maybe if we’re in here for years and I get really desperate.” Bellamy rolled his eyes, laughing, and Raven stretched out one of her legs to poke him in his with her toes. “Seriously, though, Bellamy. As much as neither of us want to be here, you and Octavia and Murphy are the closest thing I have to family besides Finn. We shouldn’t even think about fucking that up.”

Bellamy got it. He’d already started to think of Raven and even Murphy as his family, too. His focus had been on getting Octavia a replacement support system for when he finally figured out how to get out of here and into the army, and then he’d been focused on making it seem like everything was fine, that their mom was still emailing. He hadn’t had time or energy to even consider anything happening between himself and Raven, and his questioning hadn’t even been in hurt, just curiosity. If it had turned into anything, it would have just been a distraction for them both, something else to pass the endless hours of buying their time until they turned eighteen and could go out and help end this stupid war.

“I’m just glad it’s not because you don’t think I’m a catch,” he said, laughing.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Such a catch,” she agreed.

“Who knows,” Bellamy sighed. “Maybe we’ll open a door and end up in Octavia’s secret world and we won’t have to worry about dealing with any of this anymore.”

“Maybe,” Raven said, shaking her head and smiling. “Or maybe Murphy might stop swearing every other word.”

“We can only hope,” Bellamy laughed.

Murphy woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of footsteps. He had a knife hidden under his pillow that he’d stolen from the kitchen, and he slowly reached to grab it as he tried to figure out where the footsteps were coming from.

He couldn’t see properly because one of his eyes was still swollen shut, but he eventually figured out it was Octavia, slowly moving through the room.

He was awake now, so he decided to follow her, stopping to put on his slippers first. The slippers had come with the bunker, because the floors were all made of cement and were cold as fuck. He made sure to wait until Octavia had left the room before he moved, though. He wanted to know where she was going, and he wouldn’t be able to scare her if she knew he was following her.

She’d gotten a flashlight from somewhere, and he slowly followed its light through the hallways. It didn’t take him long to figure out where she was going, and he shook his head, laughing to himself.

Of _course_ Octavia was going to the dropship. Probably wanted to lose herself in her stupid make believe land again.

At least the dropship room would be an easy one to scare her in. There wasn’t anywhere for her to hide besides the wardrobe, and he’d be guaranteed to get some good screams out of her. Maybe she’d try to fight him again. He’d be ready this time. He wasn’t above fighting a seven year old girl.

She was just disappearing into the dropship when he entered the room, and he grinned to himself. 

_Perfect._

“Octavia,” he whispered as he pulled open the dropship door. “ _Octavia._ ”

She didn’t scream, didn’t even make any noise to make him think she’d heard him.

Which was disappointing.

“I know you’re in here,” he said, louder, as he climbed into the dropship after her. “Octavia, stop fucking hiding. I know you’re here.”

He closed the door behind him and pushed through the coats, guessing that she was just hiding in the back. He hadn’t been as quiet as he’d thought, and she was trying to scare him instead. That was what was happening.

“Fucking stop it,” he snapped. “Octavia, come out.”

He couldn’t find her, which was weird. The coats were all around him, soft and warm, but Octavia wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“Octavia!” he yelled. “Where the fuck are you?”

She didn’t answer, and he realized that his voice sounded weird. It wasn’t echo-y like it should have been in a small closet, but it sounded like it travelled further than the walls. Even with the coats around him, it was starting to get cold.

And then he saw the light, and decided to head out of the dropship again. This wasn’t fun anymore, and Octavia could sleep in a closet if she wanted to.

“I’m fucking leaving!” he yelled to wherever Octavia was, letting her know he was done with this game.

But, instead of the smooth wood of the door, what he touched was harder, rougher, almost like what he imagined a tree would feel like.

“What the fuck,” he whispered, taking another step. Something crunched under his foot and he reached down to touch it. It was cold, so cold, and wet.

“Octavia!” he yelled again. “Where the fuck are you?”

A few more steps and it was light enough for him to see.

He wasn’t in the dropship room anymore.

No, he was outside, surrounded by trees and what he was pretty sure was snow. The sky was clear and blue—no smoke, no reflection of fire, no smog. Clear and blue, like something out of the movies. He could see the sun, too, far off through the trees, just above the horizon. Everywhere around him was the forest, cold and quiet in the early hours of the morning.

This must have been it. This was the imaginary world that Octavia had made up, only it wasn’t imaginary after all.

A chill ran down his spine and he shivered, remembering that he was only out here in his threadbare Superman pyjamas.

“Octavia!” he yelled again, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Octavia, come out! I’m here, too! It’s me, Murphy!”

She didn’t answer, and Murphy wondered if maybe it was because she was still mad at him for calling her crazy and saying this world didn’t exist. He didn’t like being wrong, and he hated admitting it even more, but he also didn’t like this world. It was too different, too strange, too quiet.

“I’m sorry, okay?” he yelled into the forest, throwing his arms wide. “I’m fucking sorry! You can even punch me in my other eye if you want, just please come out!”

She still didn’t answer, and Murphy didn’t know if he should be mad or concerned or scared.

He picked mad, because it was easier.

“Stupid Octavia,” he muttered, kicking at the snow. “I fucking apologized and she’s still fucking mad at me.”

He decided to head back to the bunker and leave Octavia here to fend for herself, but then he heard the sound of jingling bells off in the distance.

Something about the sound made him freeze, too curious about what was coming to run back into the bunker and pretend he’d never been here in the first place. The sound came closer and closer, until a sleigh came into sight, pulled by a pair of deer. 

The deer themselves were terrifying, because, when they turned their heads to look at him, he discovered that they each had a second head growing out of the first, both faces only half formed and blistering around where they connected. But then he blinked and they only had one head each, normal heads, and he wondered if maybe he’d imagined it. The deer were as white as the snow, their antlers wrapped in something that glittered in the sunrise. They were harnessed in leather the same shade as blood, bells hanging from it where the jingling had come from.

On the sled were two people.

The first was a man with dark skin and a white beard, dressed in a coat made from some sort of white fur, and a knit hat that was pulled down not quite far enough to hide his pointed ears.

The other person was a woman. She was tall, even sitting down, far taller than any person Murphy had ever met before. She was wearing a blood coloured dress and nothing else, yet she didn’t look like she was cold at all. Her skin was pale, unnaturally so, and her black hair was pulled over one shoulder.

The woman stared at him, her eyes watching him with a calculating, unnatural coolness.

“Stop,” she commanded, and the man did so immediately, pulling the reins hard and fast enough that the deer reared back, each face splitting into two terrifying half-faces for a moment before settling back into one.

“Interesting,” she said, her cold eyes still studying Murphy. “What are you?”

Murphy swallowed heavily. “I’m Murphy,” he said. It was quiet, awkward. He didn’t know this woman, didn’t know what she wanted or what he had to do to stay on her good side. And he still didn’t know where Octavia was.

The woman cocked her head. “Is that how you address your queen?”

A queen?

“I’m sorry,” Murphy said, awkwardly bending into a bow like he’d seen on TV. “I’ve never met a queen before. I didn’t know you were one.”

“You don’t know the Queen of Soncha?” the woman asked, and Murphy couldn’t tell if she sounded intrigued or angry. “Well, you will know better from now on, won’t you? But again, what are you?”

Murphy didn’t know what she was talking about, and it must have shown on his face, because the woman huffed.

“What are you?” she repeated, sounding like she was losing her patience. “Are you a very tall Dwarf whose beard has been cut off?”

“No, your majesty,” Murphy said, shaking his head. “I’ve never had a beard before. I’m a boy.”

“A boy,” the Queen repeated, sounding definitely intrigued now. “Do you mean you’re a Son of Becca?”

“My mom’s name wasn’t Becca,” Murphy said, confused, and the Queen shook her head.

“I see you are an idiot,” she said, and that stung, even if Murphy had no idea what was going on. “Answer me, before I lose my patience. Are you human?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Murphy said, grateful to finally have a question he could answer. “I’m a human.”

“I see,” the Queen said, a smile stretching across her face, unnatural and not reaching her eyes. “Then you _are_ a Son of Becca after all. Most intriguing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> In case it takes a bit for the next chapter to come up, yes, the White Witch is Alie, and yes, her elf sleigh driver is Jaha because I figured Jaha being a devout Alie follower made sense canon-wise. 
> 
> We're switching things up so the story isn't going to completely follow The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe, but we're gonna have a fun time anyway.
> 
> Soncha means Light in Grounder, and Sonchakapa means (or I made it up to mean? I can't remember and it's been a while since I named things in this fic) "City of Light' or "Light Capital" or something like that. It's the Cair Paravel equivalent in any case.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you had fun!
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at probably-voldemort!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
